


Normal

by FruitsOfPassion



Category: Free!
Genre: And in denial, Brief mentions of the other team members, Hand Jobs, M/M, Makoto is confused, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FruitsOfPassion/pseuds/FruitsOfPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started about a week ago, that was when Makoto really started questioning his sexuality. It had never been an issue before just an assumption. He was straight, that was the norm for boys his age so why would he be any different? But maybe Haruka can show him that there's a different kind of normal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Normal

It all started about a week ago, that was when Makoto really started questioning his sexuality. It had never been an issue before just an assumption.

He was straight, that was the norm for boys his age so why would he be any different? Just like his father he would go to university, meet a nice girl, settle down and start a family.

But the more he thought about it the more he realised it was less likely to work out that way. Over the years he’d had his fair share of confessions, each one politely declined. He always thought it was because he was too young for romance but what if it there was another reason?

He groaned as he thought back to that fateful day where everything changed, where everything he thought he knew changed.

…

It was a rainy day which meant two things, no swim practice and lunch inside the classroom. Makoto knew both of these were the reason that Haruka was so restless, staring out the window in part longing and part frustration.

Just was Makoto was about to offer some words of reassurance and a homemade lunch by his own mother a magazine was thrust into his face and blocked his view of his best friend.

“Eh?” Makoto asked in confusion, as the glossy pictures were pulled away slightly so his eyes could focus.

He practically gasped when he realised he was staring at a dirty magazine, a spread of girls all dressed in different costumes – if they could even be called costumes, they just looked like hats and knickers with nothing in between.

“Drop the blushing act, Tachibana.” Kenji teased. “The girls aren’t paying attention.”

“Yeah, tell us which one you would pick.” Yuuto joined in.

Makoto scanned the magazine but not a single one of them appealed to him, made him feel even an ounce of attraction. Instead all he felt was repulsion for his classmates for violating those girls like that.

But looking at all the expectant faces he soon realised that wouldn’t be the right answer.

“Oi, Nanase. You not interested?” Yuuto called.

“Course not.” Kenji snickered. “It doesn’t involve water.”

Haruka barely acknowledged the comment beyond a sigh, as if the fact these childish games were happening in his vicinity disgusted him.

“Whatever.” Kenji rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Makoto. “So come on, which one?”

“Oh, I suppose that one?” Makoto cringed, pointing at a girl in black lacy underwear, a collar and cat ears. He supposed in a way it was a kind of cute look but he just wished she was wearing a little something on top, even a bra would do. The way her breasts practically stared him down was almost aggressive.

“Mika?” Yuuto asked. “Good choice, very petite.”

“Bet you’d loved that little thing bouncing up and down on your cock.” Kenji jeered, before turning the page.

Makoto soon found himself stuck in this strange game of picking the most attractive for the rest of the lunch. Casting nervous glances at Haruka every time he picked one but he wasn’t paying attention and Makoto wasn’t sure why he cared.

…

Since that day, Makoto had spent many evenings on the internet looking at pictures of women in different positions and varying states of undress. But nothing seemed to be doing it for him.

After a week he finally came to one undeniable conclusion, he was just a man who wasn’t turned on by pictures of naked girls. And why would he?

Pictures didn’t interact, they didn’t move, they just stared at you with lifeless eyes. It was decidedly unsexy.

Porn, however, was a different story. Watching a sexual act take place was sure to get his heart racing just like every other red blooded male. Because Makoto was normal and normal boys liked porn.

Today was the perfect day, his parents had just left with the twins for the park which meant he had the house to himself. So he’d watch the video, masturbate and clean up before his family returned. Fool proof plan.

He settled on a nice blow job video, ease himself into it. He didn’t want to go full fledge on his first time really. After making sure his bedroom door was locked – just in case – he sat down to watch the video.

It started from above, looking down at a blonde girl on her knees with a hard dick pointing at her face. Makoto was slightly shocked, he assumed there would be a little build up but this really started the action from the word go.

He slipped his hand into his trousers and gently palmed himself through his boxers, hoping to create some arousal as the girl licked at the man’s cock.

He couldn’t help but notice the similarity between Haruka when he had a blue popsicle and this girl. Licking around the tip before taking the whole length in their mouth, savouring the taste, eyes falling shut in pleasure and joy.

His cock twitched slightly and he pulled away in disgust, unsure whether it were the video or his best friend that caused such a reaction.

He shook his head, of course it was the video! The girl had begun to play with her own nipples, moaning as she pleased herself. It was obviously her moans filling his ears that had made lust build inside him, not the idea of Haruka being in her position. That would be sick, that would be wrong. And Makoto was none of those things. He was normal.

He put his focus back on the video, watching as the girl sat still and the man thrust into her mouth, choking as the dick hit the back of her throat each time.

Shakily the camera moved until it was at the side of the girl and Makoto found himself distracted once again. But this time by her hair.

She had two separate plaits curling around her head but they seemed to be joined by a string of hair in the middle. Almost like a ladder braided into her hair. He couldn’t help but wonder how she had achieved such a look.

Reaching out for his desk he grabbed a notebook and a pen, trying - through the use of crude diagrams - to work out how to create the style. He knew if he could work it out and preform it successfully he would be sure to win brownie points with his sister.

Makoto was so engrossed in his new task that he practically jumped out his skin when he heard a loud moan as the man sprinkled cum over the girls face.

By the end of the video he realised two sad facts, one his dick still lay limp between his legs and two he never worked out the hairstyle.

Maybe he wasn’t quite as normal as he liked to believe.

…

The next day at school Makoto’s failed attempt at self-pleasure was still playing on his mind. When there was a beautiful, naked girl on his screen, moaning and slurping how had he become so distracted by her hair?

He was sure none of the other boys in his class had this problem.

“Mako-chan? Are you okay?” Nagisa asked, Makoto had been so absorbed in his thoughts he’d barely touched his food.

“Huh?” Makoto blinked, bringing his focus back to his friends.

“You do look rather flushed Makoto-senpai.” Rei said in concern.

“Very hot.” Haruka commented carelessly, and effectively adding to Makoto’s flush.

“I’m fine, really.” He gasped as Haruka placed a hand to his forehead.

“Too hot.” He frowned, causing Makoto’s pulse to quicken and his heart to stutter.

“I… It’s… But… Okay.” Makoto stuttered, unable to think straight. This simple contact with his best friend setting all his nerves of fire. That certainly wasn’t a normal reaction.

“Maybe you should see the nurse?” Rei offered, giving Makoto his get out a jail free card.

“Yes!” He cried, jumping up with a groan as Haruka’s hand trailed down his whole body at the movement. “I’ll go now.”

He ran from the rooftop, not even bothered by the fact that he’d left all his school supplies behind. Right now he needed to get away, to get away from the touch that sparked a fire inside him that he couldn’t explain and he couldn’t fight.

…           

The nurse had decided he was too ill to finish the day and it was best if he headed home early. And it had been the best medicine, the lonely walk had helped to clear his head.

He wasn’t attracted to his male best friend – that would be too bizarre to even consider. No, he was attracted to the intimacy and closeness of knowing someone inside out. That’s why the pictures and the blow job had done nothing for him, it was too impersonal.

That’s why he’d picked a new video with a small description about the star. It gave a small biography, Makoto was able to know more about her, what she wanted to do, who she wanted to be. She wasn’t just some stranger he knew a little about her, it was personal.

He pressed play and quickly began palming himself through his boxers, determined to get at least hard this time. It was a solo, just the girl and what appeared to be an extremely large, purple dildo.

He frowned slightly as she licked the device, moaning as she stimulated fellatio. He figured this whole process was kind of pointless but each to their own.

Eventually she brought her dildo down lower and Makoto watched in amazement as her lips spread and swallowed the device. She threw her head back and cried, hips bucking as she rode the toy.

A flash of black and white in the corner caught his attention and Makoto practically squealed in delight as he noticed a small kitten.

The animal was completely unnoticed by the star of the video and in return the cat ignored her owner pleasuring herself. But it didn’t matter because Makoto’s affection was captured and the girl was long forgotten.

He watched as the cat found a stray thread off the blanket on the bed and began to bat it with their paw.

“So cute!” He cooed, as he the cat attacked, rolling around on the floor as it tried to defeat its newest enemy.

Makoto leant forward to get a closer look at the cat when suddenly his door was thrown open by Haruka. He frowned as he took in the sight in front of him, Makoto in just his boxers, tissues and lotion spread around his bed and a girl practically orgasming on his laptop screen.

“Haru!” Makoto cried, slamming his laptop shut in a desperate attempt to hide his shame.

He’d be caught paying more attention to a small cat than the busty brunette, that was more embarrassing than if he were actually masturbating. Least that was normal.

“I thought you were ill.” Haruka said coldly, dropping Makoto’s bag on the floor in annoyance.

“I am.” Makoto meekly replied.

“You don’t seem it to me.” He scoffed.

“I… Thank you for bringing my bag home.” He attempted to change the conversation.

“Whatever.” He shrugged. “I guess I’ll go as you’re busy.”

Makoto watched wordlessly as Haruka flounced out the room, stomping down each step as he went. He may not always display his anger through words but he certainly did through actions.

And why wouldn’t he be angry after discovering what a freak his best friend was? What boy preferred kittens to sex?

God, Makoto just wished he could be normal.

…

After giving Haruka an hour to calm down Makoto decided to head over, explain the situation and try to come across as less of an oddity.

He could always lie, act as if he hadn’t even noticed the cat and he was in fact entranced by the girl hitting her g-spot over and over. But he knew Haruka would see through him, read his lie easily.

He’d know that he hadn’t been turned on, he’d know that the wet vagina had terrified him, almost disgusted him as he listened to the loud squelch of the dildo entering the girl.

With a deep sigh, Makoto let himself into the bathroom, not wanting to announce his arrival beforehand in case Haruka shouted and tried to kick him out.

But as he stood frozen in the doorway he really wished he’d called in advance. Haruka stood with one foot out the tub, clearly done with his soak. Ordinarily this wouldn’t have been too bad but ordinarily Haruka wore a swimsuit in the bath.

“I didn’t expect you to come over.” Haruka said calmly, as if he weren’t fully naked.

The sound of his voice seemed to snap Makoto into action, blushing and shouting apologies as he ran from the bathroom.

He shut the door behind him before leaning his head against it, closing his eyes as his mind recreated the scene he had just witnessed. A strange heat building in the pit of his stomach.

With a groan Makoto stared down, the long sought after erection couldn’t have picked a worse time to finally show itself.

“I’ll be out in a second.” Haruka called from the other side of the door but Makoto couldn’t stick around, he couldn’t be caught tenting in his sweats.

“It’s okay, I just remembered I have to go home and cook!” He lied, an absolutely terrible lie but he ran before Haruka could question it further.

Luckily for Makoto, he managed to make it from Haruka’s to his own bedroom without meeting a single soul. He threw himself on the bed and forced his mind to think of anything unattractive he could. But no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t stop thinking of Haruka, his tight, lean body, his thick cock dripping and wet from the bath.

Before Makoto knew what was happening his hand was down his trousers and furiously pumping until he came with the whisper of his best friends name on his lips.

He came down from his high in disgust, he had tainted Haruka with his thoughts and the innocent boy had no idea. Blissfully unaware how he’d been used and abused by his best friends mind. Makoto was certainly no way near normal.

…

At around two o’clock that morning Makoto had an epiphany, he wasn’t attracted to Haruka he was simply attracted to his cock. He was just gay and that was still normal.

He wasn’t some disgusting pervert who used the image of his best friend to get off it just so happened that Haruka’s cock was the first that he’d seen up close. His body had just reacted through pure excitement, never having seen such a sight before. It had been starved of what it desired, he wasn’t attracted to Haruka himself though. Just the idea of an attractive man like him.

He grabbed his laptop and put in his headphones, knowing he wouldn’t be able to sleep without testing his new theory. This time it wasn’t about masturbation it was about recreating the same heat of arousal he’d felt outside Haruka’s bathroom.

He clicked on the first video he found and watched with wide eyes as the scene unfolded in front of his eyes.

There were two men in the video, one covering his whole arm with lube and the other bent over the table and holding his cheeks apart. His anus was stretched wide, awaiting the next step. Makoto didn’t even realise the human body could work like that but yet there it was in front of his eyes.

The first man moved his hand towards the gaping hole and without any hesitation pressed his whole fist inside. Makoto choked down a gasp as he watched the man’s ass swallow him up to his mid-wrist. He watched in grossed out amazement as the fist pounded into him, but yet it didn’t turn him on.

With a sigh he closed down his laptop, if he wasn’t gay what was he? And despite how disturbed by the scene in front of him, why had he imagined himself and Haruka in a similar position. That was far from normal.

…

It was a Friday night – or Saturday morning if he were being accurate - and Haruka was over at his house, this in itself wasn’t that strange. What was strange was the fact they were both cramped in Makoto’s small bed.

The twins had crashed before both boys, claiming the futon on the floor as their own bed. Makoto had offered to sleep on the sofa but Haruka had brushed him off and stated it was fine if they shared a bed, they’d done it before so why not now?

Because Makoto had been normal before, he hadn’t fantasised about his best friend so many nights in his dreams that it wasn’t even unusual anymore.

They hadn’t talk about the other day, it was as if the moment hadn’t happened. Haruka never brought up the fact he’d walked in on Makoto masturbating to kittens and in turn he never brought up the fact he’d got a full frontal flash. But every time he thought about it his blood turned hot in his veins, scorching him from the inside.

And that was exactly why Makoto refused to sleep tonight, he couldn’t risk waking up hard with Haruka and both his younger siblings in the room. Instead he stared at the clock on his bedside table, watching as the minutes slowly ticked into hours and the night slipped away.

He felt movement behind him as Haruka turned over, seemingly closer than he had been seconds ago, his hot breath fanning against Makoto’s neck.

Makoto groaned audibly as he felt his body tingle, he tried to fight down his urges but it seemed Haruka’s subconscious was in no mood to be helpful. He moved even closer, until his nose was pressed against his neck and breathed in the scent of Makoto. He then let out a pleased moan that sounded so good it should have been illegal.

But that small sound was all it took and Makoto was hard in his sleep shorts once again.

“Crap.” He whispered, awkwardly crossing his legs to conceal his shame.

But as much as he willed his erection away Haruka had consumed him, the sound of his breathing, the barely there touch of his skin, the soft smell that always lingered around him. The pressure built up until Makoto was running from the room and towards the bathroom.

He locked himself in the room and took deep calming breaths, trying to forget everything and just relax his body. He’d go sleep on the sofa after this.

But no matter how hard he tried his mind always strayed to Haruka, did he hear him leave? Would he come find him if he woke up alone? How would he feel seeing Makoto’s arousal so blatant? Would he become aroused at the sight?

Giving up the battle, Makoto let his hand caress his cock, only he imagined it was some else’s.

He imagined Haruka leaning against the porcelain sink, one leg wrapped around Makoto to keep him close, his nails digging into broad shoulders. He’d pant and moan as Makoto’s hand wrapped around him, spreading pre-cum until his whole dick was covered in lust.

He’d try and kiss Makoto but it would be futile, his head would roll back and his toes would curl as he helplessly thrust into Makoto’s hold.

_More._ He’d beg and Makoto would grin at the plea, succumbing to everything his lover wanted.

“Haru.” Makoto groaned as he came, shooting into the sink where he’d just imagined Haruka’s sweaty, erotic body.

In disgust he washed away his release, removing any evidence of what had happened, how he had violated someone he called his friend.

He stepped out the bathroom and practically screamed when he noticed the presence of another.

“Haru!” He gasped, had he heard him? Had he been stood out there the whole time? Listening in silent disgust.

“I was just getting a glass of water.” He explained his whereabouts with a blush that Makoto couldn’t help but find odd. Why would he be blushing? If he heard he should be disgusted, sickened, revolted not embarrassed and shy.

“Oh. I was using the bathroom.” Makoto said, pointlessly gesturing behind him.

“I know.” Haruka nodded. “We should go back to bed.”

As Haruka walked away Makoto realised he couldn’t follow, he couldn’t pretend what he felt for his best friend was normal.

“I think I’m going to sleep downstairs. It’s too crowded in my room.” He feebly joked, rushing away before Haruka could protest.

He may have woken up that morning with a crick in the neck but least he hadn’t dreamt of Haruka that night.

…

Makoto had never been so glad of a sudden influx of rain in his entire life, swim practice had been cancelled every day this week and he had successfully avoided Haruka.

In fact he avoided almost everyone he possibly could this week, a new girl had joined the year below and according to Kenji looked just like Mika – the girl Makoto had supposedly favoured the other week. He and Yuuto had been trying to get him to make a move since they’d first seen her.

Why didn’t they understand he wasn’t interested in things like that? He wasn’t like the normal boys whose mind was ruled by hormones. No, his mind and body was ruled by Haruka and the more he tried to fight it the stronger that hold became.

It had only been a week since he’d imagined pleasuring Haruka and since then his visions and dreams became more vivid. As if his subconscious was teasing him for having such a filthy obsession, as if it enjoyed making him squirm in arousal and shame night after night.

“Makoto.” The voice of his fantasy’s called to him, only this time it were real, Haruka was stood next to him.

“Haru?” Makoto stammered. “What are you doing here?”

He’d been sure to wait around an extra half hour after school so Haruka would give up waiting and head home alone.

“It’s Friday.” He replied, as if that answered all questions.

Makoto supposed in a way it did, every Friday, without fail, they would spend the night together. It was a tradition that had started when they’d only been five years old and they had their first sleepover in a tent in the Tachibana back yard. But it was a tradition that neither boy had the heart to break, until now.

Makoto wanted to just go home alone, resign himself to a life alone with his thoughts of Haruka. His insatiable desire for him fuelling him until he cracked and couldn’t go on. Until he had to satisfy himself, only it wasn’t satisfying enough, he craved more. But he could never have more, he would never force Haruka to lower himself to his level.

The pair began to walk home together, Makoto filling the silence with mindless chatter as he always did, as if things were completely normal between the two of them. Least with a week apart he had plenty to discuss and despite Haruka’s questioning look he never supplied where he had been all week.

As they reached the stairs that separated their houses Makoto turned to his own, only for Haruka to grab his wrist.

“Come to mine.” He said softly, giving him a tug.

Makoto had no real reason to protest, he kept plenty of spare clothes their so he’d had enough to survive the night and morning, his mother would never refuse to let him go, the twins would be excited to have free range of his TV. But at Haruka’s they always shared a bed, granted it was large enough for two fully grown boys to sleep in comfortably but after last week Makoto wasn’t sure he could handle being in such close quarters to the object of his desires.

Reluctantly Makoto agreed, allowing Haruka to drag him up the stairs. He could always wait until Haruka fell asleep and then slip away to the sofa. Sure he’d get found out in the morning but at this point he’d given up any hope of being normal again.

…

Makoto’s plan had been good in theory but in practice it hadn’t exactly panned out as he he’d expected. The combination of too many sleepless nights and the comfort of Haruka’s warm bed he found himself unable to stay awake and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Only, it didn’t stay peaceful for long. Soon Haruka was in his dreams once again, moaning as Makoto pounded into him and it had never felt so real before. It was almost was if he could feel the swell of his ass, the warmth of his skin, his scent filling his nose like a dark smoke.

Slowly as Makoto came around he realised why it was so intense. In the night he had moved, grinding his hard dick against Haruka’s soft butt cheeks, his fingers gripping his hips so hard he was sure he’d leave bruises.

With a silent scream he scrambled away, relieved his best friend had slept through all his strange dream induced behaviours. Glad he hadn’t woken to find Makoto rutting against him like some sort of filthy animal.

His cock twitched in his underwear, begging for attention and he knew he couldn’t spend the rest of the night ignoring it. As much as it sickened him he’d take care of himself in Haruka’s bathroom then sleep on the sofa, it was the only way to protect Haruka.

Just as he was sitting up in bed he felt a familiar hand on his wrist pulling him back and tired, blue eyes gazing up at him. Before Makoto could offer some pathetic excuse for his need to escape Haruka beat him to the punch.

“It’s okay Makoto.” He smiled softly, gesturing towards the bulge in Makoto’s boxers.

If it had been possible to die from embarrassment Makoto would have right there and then. Haruka had been awake that whole time, felt Makoto use his body for his own selfish desire and allowed him to. Makoto didn’t deserve such a good friend, someone who put up with his bizarre attachment and didn’t fight it, just let him take things way too far.

“I’m sorry!” He apologised. “It was just a dream, I didn’t realise what I was doing. I wouldn’t have done that to you otherwise.”

Haruka frowned at his words, Makoto prayed he hadn’t seen through his lies. As much as he knew he was dirt in Haruka’s garden of life he could never lose his best friend, never give him up.

“I know you’re lying.” He told him, slowly turning so they were face to face, eye to eye, chest to chest, hard dick to flaccid dick.

In shame, Makoto rolled onto his stomach, hoping if he pressed down hard enough his erection would go away. But it seemed to have the opposite effect, he was surrounded by Haruka’s scent, it hugged his entire being, and his cock twitched at the smell. He also hoped that this change in position would prompt Haruka to drop the subject, sadly that was not the case.

“I heard you in the bathroom the other night.” He continued.

Makoto let out a strangled scream, muffled by the pillow in his face. This whole time Haruka had known his shameful secret, he had known that Makoto touched himself while thinking of him. What was he going to do? Was he going to laugh at him? Was he going to kick him out?

He knew one thing for certain, tonight marked the official end of their friendship. They could never come back from this and if Makoto was being honest with himself he wasn’t sure he wanted to. He was sick of pretending to be something he wasn’t, pretending that he was normal, pretending that the mere sight of Haruka didn’t have his pulse racing.

He knew he wasn’t good enough for Haruka, he barely earnt his friendship let alone anything else but god how he longed for it. How he longed to just forget himself for one night and experience all that Haruka could offer him. How he longed to finally voice all the feelings he’d kept inside.

“I’m sorry, for everything.” Makoto apologised, he should probably leave but it was raining and he didn’t have a key. Nothing would be more embarrassing than waking his mum up dripping wet, hard and crying as he lost someone so important.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.” Haruka insisted, gently reaching out and touching Makoto on the back.

Makoto knew it was intended as comforting gesture but his body sparked at the touch, screaming for more, to feel him everywhere.

“It’s natural.” Haruka reassured him.

Makoto wanted to laugh at the statement. There was nothing natural about his obsession. There was nothing natural about feeling attraction for your best friend and your best friend alone. There was nothing natural about being, essentially, harusexual.

“I’m not normal.” Makoto mumbled into his pillow.

With force, Haruka turned him over and Makoto let himself be moved. There was no point in trying to save his dignity, it was too late for that. Once again they were face to face, and once again the swell in his underwear was dangerously close to the other. As much as this situation excited him he couldn’t help but wonder how vile Haruka found it.

“You’re just Makoto having a normal bodily reaction.” He said, causing the boy to gasp as he reached down and cupped his erection. “And I’m just Haruka who finds your reaction sexy.”

“What?” Makoto squeaked, his mind short circuiting.

Dream Haruka would often call him sexy but never real Haruka. Real Haruka was meant to be disgusted with him, was meant to kick him out. He wasn’t meant to draw closer, he wasn’t meant to pepper kisses in his neck, wasn’t meant to press their crotches flush with a roll of his hips.

“Makoto makes me feel good too.” He whispered into his ear.

“Really?” He stuttered.

Haruka nodded slightly before licking a strip from the base of his neck up to his ear.

“But why?” Makoto questioned as Haruka began to nibble on his earlobe.

“Because you’re perfect.” He admitted.

Makoto was a lot of things, he was strange, he was perverse, he was disgusting, but he didn’t believe he was perfect. And yet, as Haruka kissed his lips, eyes shining as if he were something precious, he started to believe him.

As they kissed Haruka’s hands travelled down, lowering his boxers until Makoto’s cock sprung free, tip dripping as his tongue explored Haruka’s mouth.

He moaned into the kiss as Haruka stroked, thumb rubbing the slit and spreading his pre-cum as a natural lubrication. He blindly explored, feeling every part of Makoto that he could, it was sloppy and inexperienced but it felt so good that Makoto was in no position to complain.

Haruka pulled away from Makoto’s lips and returned to his neck, biting and sucking until he’d left a deep purple mark.

“Ah.” He moaned as Haruka reached down and squeezed his balls, it was rougher than he ever treated himself but he found that he adored it. He adored everything Haruka would give him.

Without his control his hips began moving, creating more friction and pleasure, he could feel it building up inside him. It felt nothing like it did before when it was his own hand, Haruka’s hands were softer, cooler, smaller and yet they still felt incredible.

Makoto groaned at the loss on contact as Haruka pulled away.

“Why did you stop?” Makoto asked in panic, he couldn’t handle it if Haruka had changed his mind, if he had built him up just to toss him aside.

Instead of responding, Haruka gracefully shimmied out of his own boxers, showing off his own erection with pride.

“It’s normal.” Haruka reassured, as if he’d read Makoto’s mind this past few weeks and heard every inner argument he’d had.

He leant in to kiss him, gently grinding their hips together so their arousals touched with each well aimed thrust. Makoto reached down and held Haruka’s cock in his hand. He groaned at the feeling, his was heavy and thick in his hand, it was hot, it was twitching every time he moved. It was everything he dreamed of and more.

Following his lead, Haruka reached down and returned the favour, stroking their cocks together, forcing Makoto’s hand around his own as they worked in harmony. Haruka moved slowly, torturously so but it felt good still. The way that their cum combined together, the sensational feel of their heads touching with each pump, the way their kisses had just become pants against each other’s lips. It was better than Makoto could have ever imagined he’d feel.

“I’m going to cum.” Makoto warned, biting his lip.

“Say my name.” Haruka demanded. “Say it like you did the other night.”

“Haru.” He brokenly cried out as he came across his stomach.

Haruka watched in amazement as Makoto threw his head back in pure ecstasy, his hips stuttering as he was milked through his release. Soft chants of his name falling from his lips as he panted.

“Wow.” Makoto croaked, eyes cloudy with the remains of his joy.

Haruka smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Makoto’s forehead, nuzzling his nose into his slightly damp hair. He gasped slightly when he felt Makoto weakly pick up where they left off, stroking him, squeezing him, caressing him.

“Makoto.” He whispered, gripping onto aforementioned boys shoulders as his fingers touched the sensitive patch under the head.

Makoto’s wasn’t sure where to look, he wanted to watch the red cock in his hand, he wanted to see the moment where his lover erupted in his touch. But he wanted to see Haruka’s face, see that instant where his usually cool demeanour finally cracked, when he truly lost himself to the moment.

At the sounds of Haruka’s pleasured gasps and sighs, Makoto was given his answer. He looked towards the others face, watching how his mouth hung open, his eyes scrunched shut, his chest rose and fell with his breaths.

“I’m close.” He admitted as if it were some closely guarded secret.

Despite his fatigue, Makoto moved his hand faster, working Haruka until he couldn’t hold it back any longer. An unexpectedly loud cry came from the usually quiet boy as he came hot and fast in Makoto’s hand.

They stayed still for a moment, foreheads pressed together, panting harshly as they came down from their highs. Languidly, Haruka reached out for tissues to clean them both up with, Makoto seemed too shocked to move but luckily for him the other boy took control. He tucked them both back into their boxers and covered themselves with the duvet, the air seeming colder now.

“Sleep now.” Haruka sighed, nestling into Makoto’s chest.

“Yeah.” Makoto agreed, wrapping his arms around the other boy.

It felt safe having Haruka against him, it felt right being so close to him, it felt like tonight had been the perfect moment to solidify their relationship. After everything that had shifted between them it still felt normal.

…

It was rare that Makoto was the one to wake up first but today was one of those days. When he’d first blinked in the morning sun he was convinced last night was a beautiful dream, but when he saw Haruka still resting on his chest he realised it was a reality. A slightly terrifying reality.

What if Haruka had been half asleep last night? Not in his sound mind when he’d let those events take place? Sure, Makoto knew it was everything he’d wanted but he couldn’t say the same for the other boy. Had he taken advantage of his half asleep friend and now said boy regretted it?

“Stop overthinking it.” Haruka mumbled sleepily.

“Ah, sorry Haru.” Makoto blushed. “I didn’t realise you were awake.”

“I’ve been awake for a while.” He yawned.

The fact that he’d stayed in Makoto’s arms, forgone his morning bath to be near him, made him feel a little bit happier. Maybe he wasn’t a freak, maybe Haruka didn’t hate him, maybe he wasn’t disgusted by his feelings.

“I enjoyed last night.” Haruka reassured him, for each time Makoto read his thoughts Haruka did it just as easily.

“Me too.” Makoto admitted.

“Better than porn?” He teased, looking up at him with a cheeky smile.

“Haru.” He whined. “I don’t like porn.”

“Could’ve fooled me.” He scoffed, Makoto had seemed completely entranced the other week.

“I was watching the cat.” He flushed, what an embarrassing admission.

“Idiot.” Haruka laughed.

“I don’t like anything sexual.” He said.

Haruka raised his eyebrow at the comment, what he’d witnessed last night certainly disproved that suggestion.

“That was different. It’s meaningless unless it’s with you.” He confessed.

“Idiot.” Haruka repeated with red cheeks, moving his head down so that Makoto could no longer see the happy yet shy spark in his eye.

But with the soft kiss Haruka pressed onto his chest he could tell straight away that the sentiment was returned.

It was the first time in a long time that Makoto felt truly happy, truly content, truly normal.

…

Makoto had barely made it through the door into homeroom before he was cornered by Kenji and Yuuto, Haruka slipping past with a look that said _you’re on your own._

“Are those hickeys I spy?” Yuuto asked.

“No!” Makoto cried, covering up the marks despite his protests. Haruka really had got carried away this weekend, not that he had been complaining at the time of course.

“Did you finally ask out that Mika lookalike? She looked like she’d be feisty one.” Kenji smirked.

“It wasn’t her.” He admitted, giving up trying to deny it.

“Tachibana! You sly dog!” Kenji complimented. “Didn’t know you had another girl on the go too.”

“Is that hot girl from the swim team?” Yuuto asked.

“Gou?” Kenji supplied. “Legs for days that one! Nice going Tachibana.”

“It wasn’t her either.” Makoto groaned, he knew Haruka could hear him, why couldn’t he just come to his aid? Wasn’t that what boyfriends were supposed to do?

He flushed slightly at the wording, although they had never officially decided on that relationship change he thought after this weekend it was just implied.

“Come on man, don’t leave us hanging!” Kenji complained.

“Yeah, give us her name.” Yuuto agreed.

“It wasn’t a girl.” He swallowed.

There was a beat of silence that had Makoto cringing, this was it. Where they called him disgusting, a freak, but he found that he really didn’t care. The one person who’s opinion matter loved him for who he was and that was all he needed.

“I knew it!” Yuuto grinned triumphantly. “Told you so.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kenji rolled his eyes.

“You knew what?” Makoto asked, frowning slightly.

“Knew that you and Nanase were more than just friends.” Kenji laughed slightly. “I was never so sure, he always seemed so cold but I guess he saves the romance for when you’re alone, eh Tachibana?”

“I never said it was Haru.” Makoto blushed as Kenji playfully elbowed him.

“You didn’t deny it either.” Yuuto teased.

“I… Well I guess. But…” Makoto started but a shout cut him off.

“Makoto!” Haruka called to him, gesturing him over with his head.

“Go on Tachibana.” Yuuto said, pushing him towards the other boy. “Don’t want to keep the boyfriend waiting.”

He chose not to answer, unsure whether Haruka wanted people to know about their new relationship. But when he got closer and Haruka reached out to gently squeez his hand he realised that he was giving him his answer.

With a smile, Makoto sat down in his seat, ready to spend the precious few minutes before their tutor turned up with Haruka.

At least until Yuuto thrust a glossy magazine in his face that he’d pinched off one of the girls in the classroom.

“Okay Tachibana, which one do you like?” Yuuto asked, flipping to an advert for Calvin Klein briefs.

“Who’s got the better package?” Kenji winked.

Makoto sighed and blindly picked one of the models. Everything was the same as it always was, his classmates would still ogle at unknown strangers, he still wouldn’t be interested if it was Haruka but he would still pander to their games all the same. The same as before despite the changes that had taken place within himself.

Makoto was still normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I have ever used the word normal so much in my life! Goodness it came up a lot. Ah well, I guess that was the affect I was going for, deep meaningful writing right there :p


End file.
